THE LIST
by GrosieJosie12
Summary: What is the introverted Jin Kazama really thinking at his point in life? While he gathers his thoughts and opinions together, he creates an achievement list during the 3rd Tekken Tournament which brings him to what he is in years to come.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LIST**

Rated M 16+

* * *

Jin was feeling benched after a good early morning endurance. He retired under the shade of a Japanese Green Maple tree, downed a good amount of water, sat back and relaxed resting his arms behind his head. He is sweating like a pig and is still catching his breath.

While admiring his scenic view of the luscious mountain surroundings he appreciates the peace and quiet. Only a few sounds of native birds.

He is still trying to cope with the hustle and bustle of Tokyo city. It's been three years since the move but the city life only unnerves him. It feels strange for him to be among so many beings. It was like drowning in a pool of bodies.

He doesn't like crowds.

Even if Jin dislikes dwelling in the mass of human organisms populating Tokyo, over the years he has become very curious and intrigued by certain individuals.

Before the age of sixteen there was only his mother. Now moving from the mountains to Tokyo there is all of a sudden a boom of the opposite sex all around him.

As expected, he was never any good at paying attention to them.

Never once had intentions of attracting his female counterparts which is quite odd for the standard testosterone of a young male.

It wasn't because he isn't interested with girls. He just didn't have a clue how to go about it all. What to do with them besides teaching them self-defense.

Even when the idea of sex is exploited all over the media and is an important, naturally healthy, daily topic of discussions, it doesn't seem to have an alluring affect on Jin at all.

The boys tell him he will have it easy if he tried.

Jin was a serious introvert and has a weak streak for socializing...but his looks made up for that.

Girls branded him an **"eye-candy only"** attraction at school. He was either judged as mysterious or a human android.

He was sure he was human. He would tell himself that.

If he can succumb to depression over the death of his mother than it should be possible to be a sexed-up, raging hormonal, desperate pervert like all his Phys-Ed mates.

Long after three years, nineteen year old, lone-wolf Jin would rather only fight.

He was feeling hungry and took out some home-made sushi rolls.

Even when Jin was well looked after at home with house servants and a home chef, he preferred doing most things by himself. He was infatuated with the idea of independence.

When he took a big bite, he frowned that he didn't put enough wasabi, even when he squished the entire tube. Then Jin smiled.

He started thinking of the times in the mountains with his mother.

If she were alive today, he would get the scolding of his life if he couldn't make his own sushi. Or tidying up his own bed for that matter. He owes her a lot for pushing him to be independent, strong, and humble.

His only sin was not to do his own laundry.

Out of a nowhere a mountain hawk-eagle swooped rapidly behind the bush and plunged firmly onto the ground than easily lifted off into the tree where Jin could see it.

A rodent was torn and gutted apart into the grip of its talons. The other half was hanging from the beak like a string of meat.

Jin was overwhelmed with the entertainment and quietly watched the bird of prey. He remembered his Native Birds of Japan assignments in biology and if he could recall, Mountain Hawk-Eagles (also known as Nisaetus nipalensis or Hodgson's Hawk-eagle) was only a small population in Japan unlike Shri-lanka and China.

As he watched the rodent being devoured, he started thinking about his grandfather.

Heihachi Mishima is an overpowering tycoon that owns a multi-billion dollar industry known as the Mishima Zaibatsu Corporation. Also responsible for holding the infamous Tekken Tournaments held generation after generation.

Jin would love that job!

As he started tearing grass from the roots, he visualized taking over the company and the riches for himself. A part of him wanted the power. Another part of him said he could do a better job than his grandfather. Maybe even run for governorship in the elections.

He felt a tinge of blissful greed as he thought of himself in power.

Just think of the things he could do with this grand opportunity in the palms of his hands. Jin was looking down on the plucked grass on his palms. Then he dropped them and started gathering and positioning brown rocks and pebbles in the sun.

He dreamt of organizing a better tournament. One with some honor in it.

He was always suspicious of his grandfather's ways. There was never any honor in what his grandfather did. Jin is not the sort to poke around but his intuitions tell him either-wise… his grandfather plays dirty.

He would create a tournament with integrity. Be creative with dynamic and attractive looking arenas. Most importantly, Jin's pride boosted up a notch at the dream of being the final opponent of the whole tournament.

He would be the boss, not only for the second-to-last sub level, but also the final row of the whole tournament. He just needs to concentrate on controlling the darker side within him. Then he could give a nasty surprise for the surviving competitor. He smirked when he pictured a fiery-red haired Korean lad's facial expression of doom.

His gifted omen apparently is also a nasty surprise for him. It was very unpredictable and Jin hadn't the slightest idea of what his capabilities were.

How could he have an honorable tournament if he maliciously kills the last contender?

**THAT** would definitely cost him votes in his future election.

Jin sat wide-eyed for a moment at the thought of his lingering demons.

The Mountain hawk-eagle dropped the remaining head on the ground and flew away, disappearing into the sky.

The day was good. He got up and dusted the dirt of his pants. Snatched his sack bag and started jogging downhill.

In the city, he took the subway train back to Otani Garden Tower, a luxury hotel owned by the Mishima Corp.

Jin lives there. The top floor is the Mishima Apartment. The size of a five bedroom house.

He would rather live in a mangled, traditional Japanese house amongst the mountains. But it brought too many painful memories. This crazy modern day Japanese-westernized mix will have to do.

On his way in, Ling was lounging about in the living room watching the news on cinematic screen.

She saw Jin taking off his runners at the foyer before stepping onto the Tatami floor.

"Jin!!" She boomed.

_'Oh god...' _He thought whilst making his way towards the hall.

She sat up on the couch and put one leg on the floor as though she was about to stand up.

Ling gave a bothered look and whined,

"You went without me again! I told you I wanted to come running too. You never take me running with you!"

"Too hot and dusty up there. You won't like it", Jin quickly stated. He pivoted and headed for the bar instead, opened the bar fridge and drank juice out of the bottle.

"I don't care about that! I want to see the mountains too!"

She slouched back into the couch and watched the screen, pouting.

"...you never take me anywhere…" she added unhappily.

Ling started flicking through channels like bored ten year old.

Jin turned around and placed the orange juice bottle on the cold black-marbled counter. He looked pathetically at her for a bit.

He frowned and wondered, out of all the home-stay students from China why did he get this one. Ofcourse…

…Heihachi was amused that a sixteen year old was determined to enter the third Tekken tournament. It was good publicity.

Jin finally retreated into the dullness of his room and stayed there to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

THE LIST - Chapter 2

* * *

***ATTENTION:** The following story has some stuff unsuitable for younger readers or people who don't like Lesbian lovemaking. So don't read it if your any of the two.

The characters ain't mine or anything else that sounds familiar. Enjoy.

* * *

He laid there on his dark blue futon bed just staring into the blank white ceiling.

It started to rain heavily outside.

Jin was ecstatic. It was just the medication he needed.

It made him feel at ease when it rained. Especially if it brought along thunder and lightning.

The sounds comforted him like a soothing thump of beating drums.

Drums.....Rain......

A memory surfaced into place.

He was sheltered nicely from the rain in his Limo when school had finished.

Ling was busy unwrapping paper from a candy while talking to him at the same time. He sits there as usual paying attention to his view outside the tinted windows.

The Limo starts slowing down as it hits rush hour traffic. While moving slowly, Jin followed a figure walking in the rain. His vision was blurred slightly by the scattered raindrops nestling on the windows.

He could tell it was a girl because of the Mishima school uniform.

Except she wore boots.

The Limo moved in the same pace as the girl and it became clearer to him who she was.

Julia huddled her books close to her chest and was soaked from head to toe. Her wet bangs stuck to her face and dribbled over her features.

She was enjoying the pour. It made life worth living. If only she could savor each drop and bring it back home to Arizona.

Rain was a rare luxury there.

She looked to the sky and smiled for awhile. Then she kept walking ahead without any sign of rushing.

Jin felt a bit envious as he watched her. He wanted to walk casually in the rain too. Like it was normal.

When Ling noticed her she commanded the driver to suddenly pull-over.

"Julia!! Want a lift? You're soaking wet!" Ling revealed a part of her head through an open window.

Julia just shook her head and smiled.

"No thank you, I'm alright" she replied back.

"But Julia your books! It's getting wet! You will catch a cold!" Ling said in concern.

Julia just shook her head again and looked like the most complete, happiest person in the world, without any strings attached.

"I don't care about these books. Can't read 'em anyway" she laughed and tossed a small one on the ground. They were all published in Japanese.

Then she turned and kept walking away.

The Limo started moving again and this time passed her.

Ling sat back into her seat and spoke to herself quietly, "Man she's a worrying one" and nodded her head.

"I hope she's not suicidal".

He was back again staring at the blank white ceiling. Couldn't comprehend why that came up.

He knew Julia was forced to continue her education in M.T.I while she stayed in Japan for the tournament. Hwoarang too.

Heihachi found them both menacing and troublesome for him and his company.

Eight days ago, he and Ling watched on the news about the night Julia Chang was arrested.

They were after Nina Williams as well but she wasn't caught yet.

The pair had broken into a sub operational Mishima building in the South-east harbor and blew up four stories to oblivion.

Ling covered her mouth in shock. He stood with his arms folded and gave a small chuckle.

It was disturbing to take pleasure off his grandfather's misfortunes.

Was it sick of him?

Julia was accused of being an accomplice.

She hacked into the Mishima database and stole unauthorized files.

Nina on the other hand did the rest and blew the building sky high.

Julia explained to authorities Nina asked her to do it while pointing a gun at her face.

The next day Nina then walked into police headquarters and turned herself in.

She was talking to the media while outside Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

She maintained her proud structure and did not look fazed with being arrested.

"I surrendered myself because I am not the sort to leave an accomplice behind..."

Then Nina gave a sharp smile to the cameras, "...she can't just have all the credit".

Jin was amused by this woman. He pictured her as a tall, blonde knife capable of stabbing you to death fifteen times.

He overheard from one of the qualifiers in the tournament, a brunette in a red dress, that Nina entered to assassinate someone.

He hopes it is his grandfather. Everyone is always out to get him.

Then Nina exposed that Julia in the end wanted to do it and didn't have to threaten her. That she was quite fond of her and hoped to working with Julia once again in the future.

The nonchalant, suited-up woman walked away handcuffed and sat into the police car. Even the police feared her. Jin saw it smothered on their faces.

So Julia was given the option to either go to prison or attend at Mishima Tech Institute, no pressed charges.

She was also restrained from seeing or conspiring with Nina at all. If they were caught together they would definitely face harsh penalties.

Jin couldn't understand that decision. It seemed soft for something his grandfather would do.

Maybe he owed the Changs?

He was falling deeper into sleep. The blank white ceiling disappeared but the rain maintained to be heard.

It was pouring outside the hidden residence of Nina Williams.

Quite a small apartment with hardly any character.

She had the basic items for a household but didn't have all the decor clutter.

The icy blonde was dressed comfortably with only a grey singlet and black Boyleg briefs.

She popped a cork open and poured two glasses of bubbly champagne.

The bottle was put back into an empty fridge. Then she made her way across the room to a half-opened door.

Nina opened the door with her leg and saw a comfortable Julia Chang facing the direction of the foot-header of the bed, lying on her sheets, tapping into the laptop in front of her.

Julia was wearing her red rimmed prescriptions. Her hair was twisted into a messed-up bun.

Julia still had her denim jeans on but wore a white tank top which revealed a ripe and healthy chest.

"Here", Nina handed her a champagne glass.

"Thanks," Julia took a sip, rotated her body slightly, and placed the glass on top of the bedside.

Nina sat on the bed and glanced at the laptop screen while Julia continued typing.

"Did you get through?" Nina asked still glaring at all the numbers on the computer.

"Not yet. I'm having trouble with the network. The Mishima system is pretty hard to break" Julia replied focusing hard on the screen.

"I'm not surprised." Nina spoke while swirling the champagne inside her glass.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" She asked.

"Packet Sniffing" Julia stated.

"Now, there's no time for drugs. I need you to be stable" Nina retorted amusingly.

"No, it's a term for what I'm doing. I am analyzing the network program and hopefully, eventually decode its content so we have access to passwords and user specifications."

"Ah okay...English?" Nina knew what Julia was talking about, but it was fun for her to tease her intellect.

"I'm practically sniffing like a dog and poking my nose in for the bone" Julia smiled.

Nina gave a slight chuckle.

Julia suddenly hit the keyboard with a loud tap, and sat up.

"Urgh" Julia sighed in frustration. "I can't get through".

She looked at Nina with doggy eyes. "You're going to have to get me another Packet software application and set up an Ethernet sniffer instead of wireless".

She bent around to get her wine glass and started drinking.

Nina was silent for a bit. She looked at her surface of her bubbly and said,

"Julia I am disappointed. Do you know how hard it was to get that software? Not to mention how much I paid for it. Omni-Cyber isn't the easiest to get a hold off. He disappears at least once a year."

Nina shot her glass straight down in one go.

"Okay, I'll think of something" Julia lied across the bed again just staring into the room.

"No don't worry about it..." Nina sounded smoothly and slid onto the sheets lying down also.

"...I'll get you the drugs". She joked.

Nina reached out and stroke Julia's hair on the side of her head in a very sisterly manner.

"I am very fond of you Julia. I think you and I will make a great team. Combined we can crush the Mishima Empire of men and I trust to work with you in future."

Julia faced towards Nina while leaning her head against her hand. She gave her comforting look, "Yeah me too," she spoke softly.

Their glance linked each other. A hidden lust for the same accomplishment to destroy the Mishima Empire had produced an irresistible bond.

Nina started stroking Julia's face.

Then Julia leaned in to lock her lips into Nina's.

The rain poured harder outside the window pane.

The room started to blur from an invincible sensual steam.

Their passionate sounds, their playful movements… altered by a cyber-skit-zing frenzy of distortion.

And the scenes kept changing, the view rattled and tuned like they were on every channel.

Long strands of hair, hazel and blonde, tossed everywhere.

Hands caressed the body.

The mood was ambient and cyber-droned.

The rain got heavier.

The steam became more intense.

It was boiling to certain degree.

**"Jin!!" **

Ling rudely burst the door open.

Jin sprang up in total fright. He was in shock and revived himself by slowly breathing again.

"What?!!" Jin looked at her wide-eyed and annoyed.

"I'm sorry-you were sleeping-I didn't know- Heihachi bailed Nina out of Jail!-Remember on the news- last week-that's so weird!-Oh and Kataro called-wants to know if you are available for practice tonight"

Ling spoke quickly without a pause and then shut the door behind her.

Jin groaned in a bothered tone and fell back into pillow.

'_I need to get a lock'_...he advised himself.

He brought himself to slowly get up from the futon and made his way to the study desk.

As he opened a drawer on the right, he grabbed a yellow post-it, lined paper and a ballpoint.

He sat on his futon and started writing:

**ACHIEVEMENT LIST**

- Take out Grandfather

- Take over Mishima Empire

- Make great Fighting Tournaments (better than Grandfather)

- Control my demons.

- Recruit Nina as bodyguard

- Hire Julia to manage Mishima Research Labs.

He paused for a bit. Dabbing gently on the top part of the pen into his lips.

Jin was quite skeptical about the last plan because it was possible Julia would be harder to sway. But she seemed promising with what she's good at so it was worth a shot.

He scribbled the last plan and replaced it with:

- Blackmail Julia to manage Mishima Research Labs.

At last he ended the list with:

- Be world leader

- Create large army

He read it to himself. A sly, devilish smile formed on Jin's face. He couldn't believe how selfish and sinister he was deep down.

This was the first time Jin truly accepted himself. A black void was now filled.

He always felt like a neutral body capsule that only existed to fight. There were no real feelings.

When his mother died, it was his ticket to be vengeful. Those feelings are so far away now he can't even sense it.

He will be dedicated to the list all his life, till everything is once crossed.

He rolled up the list as if he was going to smoke it. Grabbed a forgotten Jaded Dragon incense burner and tucked it deep into the nostril. Then he shoved it way in the corner of his wardrobe where the house cleaners won't touch it.

Jin made his way outside to the streets. It was still raining but only lightly.

Now he was the one to walk under the rain and feel complete. The yellow paper held his purpose.

--The End--

* * *

Thanks for reading. It was my first piece to enter on Fan-fiction website. I enjoyed writing this so you take it or break it. It won't matter to me.

The moral is make something of yourself and be true to who you are.

Oh and Lists do work. Try it.


End file.
